Dolor Placentero
by Ami Catherine Rose
Summary: Cuando la vida nos pone retos difíciles y los recuerdos se vuelven un tormento... recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí para curar tu dolor Kurosaki-kun... IchiHime Hentai


Amada gente que gusta de leerme, los saludo con alegría y emoción informándoles que llevo un mes redactando.

Sin demoras les dejo esta idea que necesito compartir urgentemente con ustedes…

**Advertencias: **_Contenido altamente adulto, no menores de edad (si es así lean bajo su riesgo), escenas fuertes con sexo desenfrenado. Hentai _

**Disclaimer: **_Los siguientes personajes de Bleach (Ichigo y Orihime), son propiedad del genial Tite Kubo, en lo absoluto me pertenecen (ya quisiera)… mi única pertenencia son estas ideas pervertidas y locas (como yo)_

**Dolor Placentero**

-Por favor… déjame curar tu dolor Kurosaki-kun –hable en voz baja sentada a un lado de el, mientras Ichigo continuaba con la vista baja sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos sin mencionar nada –yo también he sufrido lo mismo Kurosaki-kun… bueno, al menos aun tienes a tu lado a Karin-chan y Yuzu-chan, además de Kurosaki-san… porque yo… ya lo he perdido todo –me detuve porque fue imposible seguir hablando, dejando resbalar las lagrimas por mis mejillas y soltar unos sollozos ya que estos temas se me hacen demasiados sensibles.

Esto hizo reaccionar a Ichigo, haciéndolo volver en si para notar la tristeza que estaba causando en mi.

-Inoue… lo lamento, no debí hacerte recordar cosas tan tristes… soy un idiota –dijo Kurosaki mirándome a los ojos preocupado

-No es nada Kurosaki-kun, no tienes por que disculparte… esta todo bien –respondí sonrojada por la cercanía que ambos poseíamos y el calor que emanaba, causándome sensaciones desconocidas y despertando un inusual instinto por querer ser llenada de él…

**FLASHBACK**

_Horas antes una llamada me había sorprendido, Ichigo había hablado para saber si podía ir a visitarme, lo que me había sorprendido_

_-Inoue… ¿Esta bien si voy a tu casa?_

_-¿Ah?... s-si no hay ningún problema Kurosaki-kun… aquí te espero –respondí emocionada _

_-Gracias –termino la llamada de forma simple y corta_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Esa fue la ultima conversación que ambos tuvimos, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Él ya había atrapado mis labios y no los soltaría por lo que fuese. Estaba sofocada, acalorada y sobre todo excitada, lo cual no es para menos cuando el chico que te has dedicado a amar desde siempre este sobre ti, besándote y acercándote a el, dejando escapar los gemidos como consecuencia.

De pronto Ichigo tomo mis piernas, las abrió con delicadeza y las coloco alrededor de su cadera, dejándome apreciar su duro miembro que rozaba mi húmeda intimidad sobre la tela de mis pantis.

-Kurosaki-kun… m-me e-estas…

-Inoue por estos momentos no quiero hablar ¿Esta bien? Solo deja que las cosas continúen, permíteme compartir mi dolor –quede sorprendida y de inmediato acepte apretando mi cadera con la de el, haciendo mas intenso nuestro roce.

Ichigo tomo los listones de mi blusa y los deslizo para despojarme de ella, mis gemidos fueron notorios cuando recorrió mi cuello con su lengua hasta llegar a mi vientre y pasear sus manos por mis sudadas piernas dejándome sin palabras y provocando que cerrara los ojos.

Quise cooperar por lo que tome los botones de su camisa y los abrí para exponerlo como a mí, uno por uno hasta dejarlo sin ella, quitándola suavemente y acariciando su pecho sintiendo su trabajado abdomen, mientras el besaba desesperadamente mis labios y sentía su lengua jugar salvajemente con la mía de manera divertida. Rápidamente metió sus manos debajo de mi falda y saco mis demasiado húmedas pantis, me daba vergüenza que sintiera lo tan mojadas que estaban por lo incontrolables que mi cuerpo se encontraba. Lentamente recorrió mis piernas mientras las bajaba y termino arrojándolas lejos de mi alcance.

-No necesitas esto en un buen rato –me dijo con su sonrisa divertida mientras que con una de sus manos tocaba mi intimidad, no introdujo sus dedos, tan solo palpaba y presionaba deliciosamente mi clítoris cubriendo sus manos completamente por mis fluidos. No podía parar de gemir, era realmente asombroso, asombrosamente maravilloso.

-Mas Kurosaki-kun… aahh… dame mas Kurosaki-kun –ya no importaba lo que ocurriera, quería que me tomara completamente y explotara dentro de mi, así que decidí tomarlo por el pantalón y sacarlo como fuera posible. Afortunadamente el sabia lo que quería y me ayudo quedando solamente en bóxer, uno que le parecía apretado.

-Me duele Inoue… me duele mucho –dijo Ichigo despertándome inmediatamente

-¿Qué te duele Kurosaki-kun? Onegai dímelo –respondí preocupada cuando señalo su, en verdad muy adolorido e hinchado miembro.

No supe como reaccionar, solo supuse que estaba bien si lo tomaba con ternura entre mis manos y lo acariciaba hasta tranquilizarlo.

-¿Qué hago Kurosaki-kun? –pregunte inconscientemente

-Solo… trátalo bien Inoue –fue lo único que me dijo

Con mis temblorosas manos lo libere de la prenda y observe cuidadosamente, sonrojándome cuando lo tuve frente a mi y lo recorría con mis dedos delicadamente mientras escuchaba a Kurosaki-kun gruñir de manera extraña y a la vez placentera, cerrando los ojos y siendo el ahora quien se recostaba boca arriba y yo sobre sus piernas para hacer mejor lo que me había dicho.

- ¿E-estas b-bien… Kurosaki-kun? –tartamudeé

-Si continuas estaré mejor –eso sin duda logro hacerme sonreír, estaba haciendo que Kurosaki-kun se sintiera bien y lo haría lo mejor que pudiera.

-Hai –asentí ilusionada

Con suavidad lo tome nuevamente con mis dos manos sintiendo como latía con furor y deseando aun más que estuviera ya dentro de mí. Lo presione un poco y confirme que se encontraba realmente petrificado, acerque mis labios a el dando un pequeño beso en la punta. Cuando lo hice sentí que su miembro se movió y creí que eso le gustaría. Ahora me levante quedando frente a los ojos de Kurosaki-kun para que me mirara, coloque mis manos detrás de mi espalda buscando un broche familiar, cuando lo encontré, lo quite sin demoras y deje deslizar los tirantes por mis hombros, dejando salir mis gigantescos senos y ser vistos por primera vez para mi Kurosaki-kun. Veía a mi Shinigami sorprendido, creo que ni yo esperaba que se vieran tan grandes.

Con mis senos ya descubiertos me incline para tener contacto en la zona baja de él, saque mi lengua y lamí sin detenimiento todo el pene mientras cerraba los ojos para disfrutar con más calma el momento, dando pequeñas lamidas. Él solo respiraba entrecortado hablando una que otra maldición, cuando sujeto mi cabeza y cabello deteniéndome en mi labor.

-Espera Inoue… eso de lamerme como gatita sexy me esta matando, así que voy a tener que darte una buena lección –dijo advirtiéndome y levantándome recostándose sobre mi nuevamente –Te quitare esto Inoue –menciono desapareciendo mi falda de mi cuerpo al igual que sus bóxers completamente.

Ahora, ambos con la piel desnuda y pegada del otro la escena era totalmente erótica. Tomo mis senos mordiéndolos y apretándolos sin parsimonia en sus movimientos, mis pezones ya erectos por sus acciones y mi cuerpo pedían a gritos que se adentrara.

-Disculpa si no soy cuidadoso, pero no puedo controlarme –hablo cuando se detuvo un poco para volver a hacerme "sufrir".

-Aahh… Kurosaki-kun, aahh… ya no… puedo –dije jadeante y entre gemidos pero él no se detuvo y así continuo hasta hacerme sentir perdida y con un calor espléndidamente extasiante dentro de mi acompañado por contracciones en mi vagina que me dejaron rendida en sus brazos.

-Veo que ya has aprendido –rio de lado mirándome lascivamente como mi incontrolada respiración no me permitía hablar –Divirtámonos, que te parece que si tu logras hacer lo mismo en mi –se acerco a mi oído –Haremos lo que quieras

-Y si no… ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunte curiosa

-Sera como yo desee –respondió provocativamente

Un poco dudosa pero a la vez decidida acepte las condiciones y con atrevimiento empuje a Ichigo dejándolo sentado mientras bajaba del sofá y me arrodillaba ante él

-Ya veras que ganare Kurosaki-kun –le asegure

-No lo creo Inoue

Sin mas contratiempos tome nuevamente el miembro de Kurosaki-kun y lo conduje lentamente hasta mi caliente boca, él quizás nunca se espero que estar tan solo ahí dentro fuese tan agradable y hasta un profundo suspiro soltara al sentir mi saliva empaparlo. Continúe introduciéndolo hasta que quedara completamente dentro, me fue un poco difícil ya que no conocía nada de eso, pero me sabia tan bien que quería todo.

Con mi lengua comencé a moverlo dentro de mi boca y al mismo tiempo mordisquearlo suavemente pero notorio para él, mientras Kurosaki-kun gemía más ruidoso y acelerado. Pero todo se tenso cuando coloque el miembro en mis senos y lo masajeaba con ellos haciendo que Kurosaki-kun no resistirá mas y liberara su esencia sobre mi cuerpo cubriéndolo y acompañado por un fuerte grito de frustración

-Maldición, ganaste Inoue… pero si eres naturalmente buena… muy jodidamente buena en esto ¿segura que nunca antes lo habías hecho?

-Solo contigo Kurosaki-kun

-Muy bien, discúlpame, se que eres virgen pero eres tan buena que ahora será como tu quieras -me levante y senté sobre sus piernas -Pero me parece que hiciste trampa

-¿Por que lo dices Kurosaki-kun? ¿Ya no quieres hacerlo? –me apresure angustiada

-No, no es eso Inoue, pero tenias que usar solo tu boca

-Nadie puso las reglas –le conteste acercando mis prominentes pechos al de él –Pero si quieres… es un empate

-Si quiero –dijo poseyendo mis labios mordiéndolos coquetamente –Y… ¿Qué haremos Hime? –pregunto cerca de mi oído haciendo que mi piel se erizara

Lo jale hacia mi recostándonos en el sillón, el sobre mi, abrí mis piernas para darle comodidad a su miembro nuevamente erecto en mi pelvis, lo tome del cuello para acercarlo lo suficiente para cubrirme con su sudor y susurre.

-Móntame Ichigo… móntame -dije con una risita que lo sobresalto inmediatamente

El se veía un poco inseguro al no querer lastimarme internamente, ya que una cosa era jugar y excitar sexualmente y otra era tener sexo. Pero ya lo había decidido, iba a compartir el dolor de Kurosaki-kun. Muy concentrado se apoyo en mi cintura con ambas manos y se introducía lentamente, podía sentir como se dirigía por mi interior y exploraba cautelosamente

-Mas profundo –lo apoyaba para que no se tensara, además de que había comenzado a doler un poco.

Ichigo se logro meter totalmente rompiendo mi frágil inocencia, liberando la muestra de mi pureza

-Hime… estas sangrando –pero lo silencie con mis labios y cuando lo separe me miro confundido –Así se supone que deba ser Ichigo -él intento salir de mi pero no se lo permití, no saldría por que era mío

-P-pero que… Inoue… -nadie dijo nada y solo nos dejamos guiar por nuestros instintos

-Esto es lo que quiero

-Entonces así lo haremos

Ichigo salió de mi interior tan solo un poco y volvió a hundirse mas adentro haciéndome gemir dolorosamente

-Aahh… Ichigo… rápido, hazlo mas rápido –no tuve que repetirlo dos veces y así lo hizo, después de todo… fue un empate

Salía y se introducía, penetrándome sin piedad haciéndome gozar en una ardiente pasión que quemaba mi ser

-¿Quieres continuar? –pregunto observándome

-Cl-claro que s-si, no te detengas –le exigí

-Si seguimos así, terminare por…

-Lléname Ichigo, liberémonos juntos –lo interrumpí decidida justo como antes

Siguiendo nuestros movimientos salvajes y apasionado estábamos llegando al limite de nuestra resistencia y con las ultimas tres embestidas termine de nuevo rindiéndome a él y mis contracciones aprisionaron a mi Kurosaki-kun fuertemente dentro de mi recibiendo la calidez de su semen combinándolo con mis fluidos y aun un poco de sangre.

Nuestra respiración parecía detenerse y el corazón ya no latía, zumbaba, quería que ese momento nunca se fuera y las sensaciones fueran infinitas, por eso lo presione aun mas con mis piernas cruzándolas en su espalda en un sofocante abrazo mientras inundaba mi ser de su aroma varonil y saboreaba el sudor que había en sus labios.

-¿Te has divertido princesa? –me pregunto aun sin aliento

-Demasiado –respondí sonriente y satisfecha

-Me alegro porque ahora es mi turno de disfrutarte

Por dentro tenia un poco de desconfianza el haberme entregado tan pronto a Kurosaki-kun, a pesar de que así seria desde un principio nunca imagine que seria tan pronto.

-Bien comencemos –dijo repentinamente

-¿Ahora? Pero es muy rápido y…

-Ya es mi turno y no soy paciente, además… quiero que crezca dentro de ti Hime –me interrumpió

-Ichigo… eso es muy atrevido y…

-¿Quién habla de atrevimiento? La dulce gatita –nuevamente estaba interrumpiéndome y haciendo recordar mis actos

-Basta… -dije tan sonrojada y apenada

-Te ves linda así

-Y tú como un pervertido –me burle

-Tú también lo eres Inoue Hentai

-No me llames así que… -mis quejas fueron calladas por sus labios

Con un movimiento rápido me cargo hasta su cintura y coloco mi adolorida intimidad sobre su grande pene ¿Por qué era tan grande y grueso? Aun no comprendía como algo así entro en mi estrecha cavidad, pero lo que si sabía era que me volvía loca que estuviera dentro, muy dentro de mí rasgando y forzando mí entrada salvaje y descontroladamente. Se sentía tan delicioso que no me importaba el dolor que requería introducirlo en mí.

-Móntame Orihime… móntame -dijo imitando la manera en que se lo había yo pedido. Hice una mueca de disgusto y quede inmóvil -¿Qué pasa?

-Y… ¿Cómo lo hago?

-¿Hacer que? –pregunto simplemente

-Montarte, no se como –admití

-Solo brinca, sáltame encima y lleva un ritmo, es como yo lo hice

-Y tu ¿Cómo sabias?

-No se sabe Hime, es instinto

-¿Instinto? –repetí

-Si, solo lo haces y disfrutas, ahora comienza ya

Observe como con aburrimiento colocaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza esperando que empezara. Me levante un poco dejándome caer bruscamente sobre él, lastimando su abdomen.

-Gomenne Kurosaki-kun, en verdad yo… mejor me quito de… -sentí mi brazo ser jalado por unas grandes manos

-Tu no iras a ninguna parte, te quedaras así hasta que aprendas como hacerlo y si te mueves no saldrás de aquí en una buena temporada

-¿De que hablas Ichigo?

-Gane una apuesta –bajo sus manos hasta mi trasero apretándolo un poco –Comienza despacio –dijo tomando mi cadera moviéndola adelante y atrás –Bien, ahora brinca cuando vayas hacia delante –lo hice y mi corazón comenzaba a latir al ritmo que llevaba, cada vez mas acelerado –Perfecto, eres buena Inoue

Mi ritmo aumentaba rápidamente y parecía acoplarme a los movimientos, comenzaba a sentir algo creciendo en mi intimidad y teniendo un duro choque interno haciendo que gimiera de nuevo.

-Ahh… e-esta creciendo Kurosaki-kun… aahh… se esta movien-do

-Así se supone que deba ser Hime… apóyate en mi pecho, te será mas cómodo

Coloque mis manos sobre él sintiendo su calidez corporal y el sudor que resbalaba por todo su cuerpo. Subía y bajaba justo como mis instintos despiertos me exigían, teniendo nuevas necesidades en mi cuerpo. Estoy segura de que él gustaba de ver mis senos brincar, lo notaba por que él no apartaba su vista de ellos y como estaban demasiado cerca de su rostro sacaba su lengua para solo rozar mis pezones con ella cuando los tenía más a su alcance.

El tiempo se había llegado junto con otra descarga de Ichigo y gemidos de placer por ambos, mi tercer orgasmo fue delicioso como los demás, presionando el incandescente miembro de Kurosaki-kun que ardía por dentro maravillosamente. Caí rendida y demasiado agotada entre sus brazos casi sin aliento, disfrutando nuestra unión.

Después de un largo momento en lo que recuperábamos nuestra conciencia, Ichigo decidió salir de mi y voltearme colocándome a un lado de él, abrazándome fuertemente por detrás y tomando mis senos molestándolos un poco con sus manos.

-Estoy agotada… Kurosaki-kun

-Pero si apenas has perdido tu virginidad por… dos lugares

-No comprendo Kurosaki-kun

-Pues me parece que aun nos falta una ronda mas –me gire hacia él para mirarlo, cuando éste tomo mis labios introduciendo su lengua y llenándome de su saliva Vamos por detrás Inoue

-¿Ah? ¿P-por d-detr-as m-mío? Te refieres por mí…

-Así es Hime, esta vez entrare por tu suave trasero –eso me hizo tragar saliva sorprendida, además de sentir sus manos colocarlas en su siguiente objetivo –Tu boca fue una delicia, era cómoda y caliente y tu interior parecía darme la bienvenida, era estrechamente suave y húmedo que es complicado salir de ahí, aun mas cuando me aprisionas, pero… quiero conocer todo tu glorioso cuerpo y disfrutarlo TODO HIME, así que vamos por la siguiente entrada.

Mi cuerpo se tenso, pero deseaba que lo hiciera de la misma forma que las anteriores y no se contuviera –Esta vez no habrá piedad, solo sexo desenfrenado que hará que ambos gritemos el nombre del otro

Asentí sellando nuestros labios y le cedí el permiso

–Lo se –dije levantándome del sofá colocando mi cabeza y brazos hacia el extremo derecho y de rodillas, dándole la espalda. Él me abrazo apoyando sus manos sobre mis senos estrujándolos para excitarme, echando mis largos cabellos hacia delante y acercando su erección a mi última entrada inexplorada –Con cuidado –advertí antes de que lo hiciera.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Un poco… -respondí temblando

-Relájate –dijo acercándose mas

Cerré mis ojos y como me dijo relaje mi cuerpo para deleitar la fruición que me brindaría Kurosaki-kun cuando lo sentí nuevamente irrumpir en mi cuerpo haciéndome gritar.

-Auch… Ichigo, más suave –me queje

-Shhh… no hables… solo grita y gime –me pidió

Sentía el intenso dolor recorrer mi cuerpo causando que soltara unas lágrimas. Ichigo me empujaba y embestía salvajemente sin detenerse, le estaba costando entrar por ese camino. Hice mis manos puño y comenzaba a tensar mis músculos.

-N-no llores Hime… por favor… disfrútalo –escuche sus suplicas por calmarme

Respire hondo y sentí sus manos bajar a mi cintura mientras recorría mi sudada piel

-Vamos… más profundo Kurosaki-kun –le suplique

-En eso estoy Hime

Ichigo se metía bruscamente pero el placer comenzó a surgir repentinamente acelerando su ritmo. Me tomaba firmemente por mi cintura para acertar nuestro contacto, el esfuerzo que aplicaba estaba siendo notorio por el sudor que escurría por su frente cayendo sobre mi espalda

-Ichigo… ya estoy llegan…

-Yo igual Inoue, solo reíste un poco

-Aahh… e-esta bi-ien Kurosaki-kun

-Solo Ichigo, así grítalo –me propuso repentinamente llamarlo solo por su nombre

-Ichi… go… hum… aahh… Ichigo… ah… -me decidí por gemir como me lo había pedido

-Inoue yo…

-Shhh… -lo silencie posando mis labios en los suyos –S-solo Hime Ichigo… ah… Hime –igualmente le propuse que dijera mi nombre

Sentía una combinación perfecta entre nuestros cuerpos, era como si ambos se conocieran y se aceptaran rápidamente. No pude evitarlo más y completamente exhausta me rendí ante el placer gimiendo el nombre de mi amado

-Aahh… Ichi… go… Ichi… go… aah

Sumergí mi rostro sobre los cojines de sillón mientras Ichigo me inundaba de placer y ese afrodisiaco liquido proveniente de él, escuchándolo gemir y gruñir mientras se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones.

-Hi-hime… aahh… Himeee… -justo como Ichigo lo había dicho, ambos gritamos el nombre del otro en un gemido y suspiro haciendo que nuestro éxtasis aumentara.

Finalmente nuestras respiraciones se regularon e Ichigo dejo nuestra unión atrayéndome a él en un abrazo, poniéndome de frente observando sus profundos ojos marrones.

-Ichigo… has estado… maravilloso… -le declare sonrojada

-Y tu perfecta Hime… ya no duele… no me duele

-Entonces… ¿He curado tu dolor Kurosaki-kun? –le pregunte atenta esperando su respuesta

-Has hecho más que eso –me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa

-Yukata… -respondí aferrándome a él y aspirando su aroma

Así pasamos la tarde, solo para nosotros dos. Me alegra en el alma que pudiese aliviar su dolor, un dolor placentero que nos llevo a unirnos, compartirlo y por supuesto a disfrutarlo.

Decidimos tomar una ducha antes de salir nuevamente, la tomamos juntos lo cual provoco que inevitablemente termináramos haciendo el amor de nuevo, esta vez bajo el agua pero… esa… esa es otra historia.

Dudo mucho que tenga o deba explicarles algo más ¿Verdad?... O.o

Amm… pues verán, como he cumplido ya un mes de escritora (¡Hurra!), me decidí regalarme este Hentai, y de paso compartirlo con ustedes (lo mas importante para mi), mis amados lectores.

No se si esta bien que me dedique últimamente a escribir esto pero… me encanta, también les pido de la manera mas atenta me dejen su valiosisisisisisisimo comentario en el buzón de Reviews, quiero saber si les esta gustando lo que he estado redactando, si lo hago bien, quieren conti o mejor dejo de molestarlos.

Mil y un gracias a todas las personas que se han dedicado a apoyarme y leerme, con mi alma se los agradezco asegurándoles que para desgracias de muchos no he muerto aun y sigo escribiendo IchiHime.

Dejándoles mi opinión yo he amado este fic, me gusto este Hentai que en realidad no se porque mi mente hace estas cosas, en lo personal siento que me quedo muy explicito y no creo haberme pasado ningún detalle. Jamás imagine escribir ocho hoja y un cuarto en Word de puro sexo entre nuestros naranjitas (que pervertida n.n)…

Deseándoles happy days me despido esperando leernos en la próxima, recordándoles que lo que me pidan denlo por concedido…

Nos leemos pronto **:D**

By: **Ami Catherin Rose**, autora única de esta idea súper original.


End file.
